


true love kiss/真爱之吻

by PiDanSeven



Series: 皮蛋七的超蝙短篇甜饼集 [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League: War
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bottom!bruce
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>蝙蝠侠用真爱之吻唤醒了沉shi睡kong的大超</p>
            </blockquote>





	true love kiss/真爱之吻

**Author's Note:**

> cp：超蝙/superbat  
> 出处：正义联盟：战争  
> 简介：老爷如何唤醒狂躁暴走的超人。  
> 动画里这一段拉灯【划掉】了，大超突然就出现打反派了，简直憋出内伤。既然如此，我就随意开一下脑洞(≖ิ‿≖ิ)✧

正文——

Bruce有点后悔自己没准备Plan F。刚刚他非常不情愿地用了最后一个方案：用氪石试图使超人冷静下来。计划却宣告破产——超人只是稍稍停止了一下脚步，继而更加暴躁地顶着氪石的光芒向Bruce进攻。

原来他一直克制着自己的力量。Bruce突然意识到。

氪星人真是太危险了。一个数倍强大于地球人的物种，当他们决定放弃人类的时候，谁可以来庇护他们？Bruce的脑子里突然闪过Lex的演讲。

超人执着地往外走，在不时被蝙蝠镖打断后暴怒地寻找进攻者的方向。Bruce一边快速移动着躲藏，一边试图跟超人说话。

“超人，你能听到我说话吗？”热视线瞬间来到他脚下。

蝙蝠侠堪堪躲过，暴走的超人难对付多了。“听我说，你得摆脱这东西的控制。”接着朝超人扔了个氪石喷雾。

超人痛苦地呻吟，趁着这一丝喘息之际Bruce接着开口：“想想你自己是谁，你为什么在这里。”

困在氪石气体中的超人猛地拳击地面，跳出了气体所及范围。蝙蝠侠脚下的地面裂开，他向顶上射出爪钩。“Clark！”蝙蝠侠寻找着可落脚的地面。

并不给他多余的时间，超人的热视线紧随而来。蝙蝠侠松开钩爪，落回地面。下一秒氪星人已经来到了他身边，蝙蝠侠一个测滚想要躲开，却被一把揪住了衣领。

超人黑化的眼睛紧紧盯着他，揪着他的手纹丝不动。他们凑得太近了，超人的呼吸似乎都能轻轻打到他脸上。他必须得做点什么摆脱这个处境，蝙蝠侠想，也许他可以解开披风，这样自己就可以逃开。

就算是这种状态下超人额前那撮刘海依然完美地打着小卷，就如他这个人一般。完美的，神圣的——

超人说了这么久以来的第一句话：“我记得你。”

蝙蝠侠迅速分析了眼下的情况，虽然这很有可能表明超人恢复了，但他不能这么冒险，Diana他们还需要他的帮忙——

就这么做吧。蝙蝠侠按上手臂上的控制机关，准备解衣脱出。

接着他的手被按住了。

“不——”超人两只手都制住了他，很奇怪的是蝙蝠侠负责危险预警的那部分大脑并没有拼命尖叫。他想做什么？也许这是个机会。

“Clark，你还记得吗？是我，Bruce。”蝙蝠侠用自己的声音说道。

超人没有回应，于是他继续：“Clark Kent。”Bruce看向他，“Bruce Wayne。”又看向自己。

按着他的手还是没有减轻力道。这个计划果然行不通，Bruce暗暗叹口气，眼睛直直地回视着Clark，手上准备再次悄悄去摸控制器。

然而Bruce的小伎俩好像没有什么意义了，似乎只是一秒钟，或许更短，超人拉近了他俩本就近到要命的距离，嘴唇轻轻地贴向他。

这样的情况可从没在他的设想之中。前两秒内Bruce只是被动感受着嘴上温柔的触感，一个钢铁之躯，竟然拥有这么柔软的嘴唇，真是奇妙。Bruce的大脑甚至迅速进行了比较：他从未有过这么棒的亲吻体验，却是在这样的环境中，这样的情况下，这样的超人面前——

他妈的这是在干什么？

Bruce的意识猛地回笼，愤怒不已。Clark的脑子肯定是坏到没办法救了，该死的，天杀的氪星人。他就不应该管他，随便他变成什么杀人机器，然后就可以有一个充分的理由来杀了他。Bruce积蓄力量猛地一推，超人的铁臂竟真的往后一退。  
好机会，趁他分心。Bruce的大脑迅速转着，身体准备逃开，接着又是超出人类理解的速度，超人迅速回神继续压住他。

“Bruce。”

蝙蝠侠停住。

“是我。”Clark微笑着。

“你不介意说说现在是什么情况吗？”Bruce放松下来。

“大概就是……这样？”Clark言辞模糊。

Bruce来回扫视着他，确定真的恢复了正常，“很高兴你能回来，超人。”

Clark仍然维持微笑着看着他。

“……我是说，Clark。”

现在看上去Clark心满意足了。

生平第一次Bruce觉得自己无法承受某种氛围，于是他开口：“Diana他们还需要我们。”

“……？”

“你能放开我吗？”Bruce咬紧了牙。

“哦，抱歉。”Clark放开压住他的手，往后退了一步，他俩终于不再离得该死地那么近了。

Bruce活动下身体，看向手上的通讯器，“知道他们现在在哪了，我们得立马过去，我去开我的飞机——”

“哦Bruce，”Clark叹口气，仿佛看到了世界上最大的蠢蛋，Bruce看向他，接着超人向他靠近，脸上的笑容让他隐隐有了危机感。

“你想干什……”超人一把抱起他飞上天。

突如其来的凌空感让他抓住了超人的披风。“你最好知道地址。”Bruce恶狠狠地说。

“我不仅知道，而且我飞得很快。”Clark此刻的笑容仿佛太阳一样明亮，“但我们总要在天上待上一段时间，我想我们可以利用这段时间做点什么。”Clark盯着他的嘴唇。

Bruce挣扎起来，哪怕他掉下去摔死都没关系。“你知道你在说些什么吗！”无奈钢铁之躯把他抱得紧紧地，非常可靠地紧紧抱着他。

回应他的是超人低下头来的亲吻。


End file.
